


谁动了我的小鸟

by LyndiaFox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Protective Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 梗概：Jason今天的计划很简单。今天，他就会抵达哥谭市，脱掉身上所有沾到黏液的衣物，赶紧烧掉。然后，他要上床睡觉。单纯的睡觉。睡上它12个小时。理想情况下，他会说服他的小鸟儿翘掉今晚的巡逻来陪他，这样他就可以抱着对方那温暖可人的身体入睡了。当然，某些傻逼认为今天是绑架WE董事会的大好日子。最糟的是，他们就藏在Jason的地盘上。Jason不高兴，后果很严重。





	谁动了我的小鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_UC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/gifts).
  * A translation of [Birdnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849852) by [Mari_UC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC). 



> 译者注：  
> *设定为N52洗白版Red Hood，二少跟着法外者上天入地，文中为二少执行太空任务回来之后。  
> **本文为Jason视角，Tim后半场才会出现

Birdnapping

谁动了我的小鸟

 

 

在大气层外绕地运行时，Jason突然感受到了自己执行这段法外者任务以来的疲惫。“ **去外太空与威胁地球安定的外星势力作战** ”，这工作描述听起来酷炫，直到你发现自己要和成百上千的外星虫子没完没了地打架。而且在那种反人类的环境下还必须睡在废置山洞中，这次遭罪的任务差不多就是这样了。

 

每当这种时候，他都后悔成为了联盟认证的反英雄。他还记得自己以前作为哥谭市一名平平无奇的毒贩兼义警是多么 **快乐** 啊，偶尔为家族跑腿一下反英雄任务，像是阻挠暗影联盟占领哥谭市的阴谋、从天启星复活他的小老弟之类的。

 

那些任务的确配得上 **英雄** 这个麻烦的称号。

 

**看情况吧** 。

 

与一群幻想把地球作为下一个储食舱的自大蟑螂人战斗就算了吧……换作一年前他根本不屑一顾。那些是灯侠们的活儿。甚至超人家族也可以搞定它们，让蓝大个和他的超级童子军去处理啊。

 

天不遂人意，他得让 **蝙蝠老爹** 骄傲。他需要 **对得起自己的头衔** ，帮助联盟处理他们的 **虫害控制** 问题。

 

叹了口气。他可能带有个人偏见了。但话说回来，他的制服上沾满了蓝色的黏液，肯定只能烧掉了，因为那异味根本 **无法** 消散。就算交给Alfred的巧手也不行。

 

何况他也不想让Alfred闻到 **这股怪味** 。

 

也许他该把飞船也一起烧了。

 

他输入自己在哥谭市最大安全屋的坐标，那个地方才够位置停靠这艘飞船，然后让自动驾驶程序操控飞船进入大气层。老天保佑先进的WE航天技术足以规避进入大气层的种种危险。他只感觉到了些微晃动。在看到哥谭市的市景之后，Jason的思绪回到现实。

 

今天他可计划好了。十分简单的几个目标，与外星人大战三个星期归来之后的完美安排。将飞船停靠好，打开自动清洁装置，然后他要回到他最舒适的那间安全屋，有柔软的大床和宽大浴室的那间。清洗盔甲是第一要务。

 

然后他再舒舒服服地洗个热水澡，把全身上下每个角落和缝隙都好好搓干净。在那之后，他就要上床睡觉了。硬核睡觉。将脑袋埋进枕头里不睡12个小时绝不起来。完毕。

 

如果他运气好，他的小鸟儿会得知他已归来的消息，于是推掉今晚的巡逻过来。他可以说服Tim翘掉夜巡，这样他就可以抱着Tim形抱枕入睡了。拥着这具美好的躯体入眠是Jason能构想出的最棒的体验了。可谓是，价同 **呼神护卫的记忆** 。（*HP里用来驱散摄魂怪的魔法，施法时需要回想自己最美好的记忆）

 

心里想着小鸟儿令他不禁微笑了起来。离开地球三个星期意味着他离开Tim也有三个月了。或许他该推迟自己的 **补觉** 大计，跟他的小鸟儿好好“叙叙旧情”。这是他的B计划，得要看Tim几时能来到安全屋了。

 

Jason深信一旦自己归来的消息被任意一处蝙蝠情报网捕捉，Tim马上就会过来。而考虑到情报网与Bruce、Tim **还有** Babs的相连，那他高度怀疑自己在哥谭市上空降落时便已经被监控了，虽然他的飞船装有隐形和信号干扰装置。所以，他还是遵循原计划吧，如果Tim没来，他就倒头睡个一整天；如果来了，那就先把彼此都折腾到下不了床， **再** 倒头睡个一整天。

 

就这么决定了。

 

Jason关上热水的阀门，蒸在浴室的一片热气之中。他的皮肤通红，部分是因为水温，部分是因为他搓得特别大力，手指上的皮肤都完全起皱了。他赤身裸体地在浴室中站了几秒，等待身上的温度凉下来少许才打开冷水的阀门。

 

他快步避开水流，让它先自己流一会，然后再迈进冰凉的水柱下，皮肤因温度突变有些不适。他一个激灵甩掉这种感觉，让水流直接打在脸庞和胸脯上。他早就学会了享受温度突变的感觉，喜欢身上还沾着冷水就走出浴室。他经常这样做。他洗澡大部分时间用的是滚烫的热水，到最后再淋上几秒钟冷水。这样总莫名感觉更干净些。

 

他在水流下转了个身，让冷水冲洗过每一寸皮肤，最后再用手搓洗了一遍才关上水阀。

 

他抖开自己带进来的毛巾把身上的水吸干，随后将其围在腰上走出了浴室。他没有再花时间照镜子或是做护理。因为在冲凉之前他就刷完牙了，现在是时候上床了。

 

他走进卧室，往床铺望去，既想着钻到被子里呼呼大睡，却也为Tim没有及时到来感到遗憾。他考虑了一下呼叫对方，思绪却在望见手机的那刻被打断了，手机上的一盏蓝色LED灯在闪烁。 **新闻资讯提醒** 。

 

不知道会是什么内容，他朝手机走去。他的提醒与大多数新闻频道、记者的社媒主页相连，当然还有来自哥谭和联盟大佬们的通知。系统会自动过滤掉娱乐版和软新闻，以及大蝙蝠已经在蝙蝠洞跟进的项目。能通过筛选器的信息都会储存进他的电脑里以备日常查看。他靠这样了解英雄组织的近况，而某些麻烦事也便由此冒出来。

 

尽管如此，他的手机是并不会收到这些信息的。

 

所以手机提示灯会亮有两种可能：一，与家族成员有关。二，紧急事件。无论哪一种现在他都不想接。但是……看一眼又何妨，于是他解锁手机，看见那条新闻。

 

**重大资讯：六名WE董事会成员遭武装袭击者劫持，GCPD已抵达现场。**

 

Jason合眼仰天长叹。

 

有种预感，自己没法忽视这则新闻了。

 

他睁开眼睛，集中精神读起了这则报道。很明了，一些拿着自动步枪的惹事者侵入了WE主办的技术研讨会，他们劫持了董事会的成员并恐吓公众。那些人并没有留在案发现场，而是将人质押上了一辆面包车，开往一栋建筑里躲了起来，威胁GCPD如果靠近就撕票。

 

到目前为止，还不知道他们要提出什么条件。

 

Jason又闭上了眼睛。如果不是因为两件事情，他宁愿把摊子丢给蝙蝠侠去做。

 

第一，那些家伙藏身的房屋离犯罪小巷仅有两个街区之远，就在包厘街的边上。那是红头罩巡逻必经之路。在他身处城内时，就连蝙蝠侠也尊重东区到包厘街为 **他的** 地盘。蝙蝠家族的其他人则负责哥谭的伯恩利区、唐人街、奈何岛以及别的各种犄角旮旯，而他的地盘相当于他的 **家** 。

 

第二，也许是更重要的一点，恕我直言，那些即将化为尸体的家伙带走了Tim。他的Tim。那个（理想状况下）应该在为他未来12个小时睡眠暖床的Tim，Jason甚至开始担心，这个觉他也没得睡了。

 

他啧了好几次舌想要拿定主意。

 

他可以丢给蝙蝠家族的成员。不是吗，看看这些家伙，不是什么专业的罪犯，甚至Tim都可能直接从内部突破。但是说回来，他们抓走的是 **Timothy Drake-Wayne** 。而不是一名令人闻风丧胆的战士。在公众的眼里，他聪明、深谋远虑，也是各大媒体上经济学家的宠儿。

 

**瞎说什么大实话** ？一位年轻俊俏的福布斯前五企业副总裁，口齿伶俐、聪慧过人。《福布斯》、《金融时报》和《华尔街日报》的编辑对他的青睐犹如高中拉拉队队员面对球队的四分卫。除了不像Bruce那样常出现在流行文化与社交杂志这一点，Tim在大多数媒体上还是蛮有名的。

 

**然而这如今却化身为了一股诅咒** 。

 

看这个样子，新闻有愈演愈烈之势。全国——不是—— **全球** 的新闻频道都已经开始报道了。美联社和埃菲社也已将消息散播到社会各大媒体，事发地点被人群和摄像机围满也只不过是时间问题。

 

所以，Tim能够脱身的机会微乎其微。

 

他扔下浴巾，换上一套干净的红头罩制服。哪怕只是去那栋楼巡视一圈，确保他的小鸟儿没出事，再来交给蝙蝠也行。想着这事他没法入睡，定会忍不住每两分钟开一下手机，看看危机解除了没有。

 

他没办法不去。

 

他离开了安全屋，到了一个街区之外，接通了执勤成员的通话频道。“我在被劫持的WE人质的一个街区外，”他说道。不一会儿，Barbara的声音就传了过来，Jason很高兴今天通讯频道上的人是Babs。“红头罩？我听说了你的冒险之旅，还以为你今天会休息呢。”

 

“有人在自家后院动我的鸟儿，Barbie。不能忍。”他说着举起的双筒望远镜。他现在位于该街道东南角的一座水塔顶上，视野良好。绑匪们藏身在街角一处单层建筑中，目测是一间废置的餐厅。房前已经用垃圾桶和沙袋堵住了，后门看上去也被从里面顶上了。警察拉起了警戒线，一大波媒体从业者也在街道的两头搭起了营地。

 

他没看到指挥中心，因此对面很可能还没有开始谈条件。这代表对方的动机尚未了解。

 

“哦，相信我，我理解的，”耳麦中Babs说道，“B比平时更烦躁，而我还收到了芝加哥大D的通讯。我正努力说服他不需要专程搭飞机赶回来呢。”想到Dick那过度保护欲的性格，他不禁笑了起来。对方很可能正在劝说自己的极速者背他跑来哥谭市呢。

 

“告诉他老子管了，他那漂亮的屁股可以歇歇了。”他回答。Babs发出了某种含糊的声音，Jason尽力不让自己觉得被冒犯到。他能搞定，小菜一碟。

 

“说到案件，B已经抵达现场了。” **我** ， **去** 。他本来想绕过B自己解决这件事的。那又怎样，他还想刚回到家 **就呼呼大睡** 呢，而现在他在这里，猫在水塔上，计划着如何大白天把他的男朋友从那些该死的绑鸟匪手中救出。

 

“哪儿呢？”他问。

 

“东北角。”对面传来简洁的三个字。他往旁边一看，果然，眼角瞟到一丝红绿残影，合着就是他恶魔小老弟的制服颜色。真是一个又一个的“惊喜”啊。

 

他跃到那栋楼上。“你不该在巡逻的。”Jason叹了口气。 **连句** “ **你好** ” **都没有吗** ， **小蝠蝠** ？

 

“那里面有多少人？”他询问对方，谨遵他们之间“无需客套”的谈话传统，并且无视掉了老蝙蝠的问题。

 

大蝙蝠甚至连头也不回。“我们来处理这件事，回去休息。”对方命令道。Jason感觉身上仿佛有一串蚂蚁在爬。“喂，你tm……”他看了眼自己的小老弟，然后深吸一口气。“我都形容不出我有 **多想你** ，老头子。”他假作怀念状，“你肯定想不到当我浑身被喷满外星蟑螂的体液时，有多么想念你身旁的温度。”

 

“……”蝙蝠侠不为所动，但Damian不耐地哼了一声，Jason于是把这看作一次胜利。

 

“我要进去。”他说。打算通过下水道穿越防线，进入敌方地下室，他们总不至于把这也堵起来吧。

 

“你不能去。”Bruce说，Jason伸手扶上太阳穴，最终却摸了一把自己的头盔。这种时候过分防护的面具便显得麻烦了。

 

“听着，蝙蝠侠，现在只有两条路。”他说着竖起了食指和中指。“一，你让我进到里面去，而我救下Tim和其余董事会成员，然后杀出来。”他把食指收起来。“或者，我先从你们两个这儿杀过去，然后进到里面，救下Tim和其余董事会成员，然后再杀出来。怎么说。”发觉老蝙蝠脸上浮现的不耐，虽然转瞬即逝，他也笑了起来。

 

“不行。如果你坚持要在场，那就给我待在这里。我们下去解决事端。你不要干涉。”对方却说，Jason真想给他一拳。

 

“啧，我同意父亲的话，Jason。下面是你的恋人。你需要避嫌。”Damian也附和道，Jason想给他也来一拳。

 

“他同样是你的兄长和他的儿子，小机灵鬼。这么说我们都得避嫌。”他反驳道，“我要去。没得商量。”Jason正想继续辩驳，耳麦中一个声音突然响起，“蝙蝠侠，就让他去吧。我差不多查出这伙人的身份了，真的不是我说，要不是因为Tim，我们完全可以交给警察处理。”

 

“你说。”Bruce质询道。

 

“那是一群反科技主义者。据我所知，他们在抗议WE支持这个研讨会会议，并且希望董事会签署一份关闭所有科技研发项目的协议。”Jason忍不住叹气，过去的游街抗议者都变成什么样子了？只有在哥谭市这种“民风淳朴”的地方，抗议才会演变成持枪绑架吧。

 

“有前科吗？”蝙蝠侠问。

 

“没有什么资料，这次很有可能是他们第一次公众活动。他们以前在各种科技研讨会上比较活跃，但并没有真实行动过。”她说。 **好极了** 。 **业余绑匪** 。 **真好** 。

 

“枪支信息呢？”Jason问，新闻说有机枪。

 

“当真？感觉也不是什么危险的火力，民用的M4和AR-15。”Jason叹了口气。这又将成为一次毫无亮点的救援经历。说实话，如果不是因为Tim，他立马掉头就走。Babs说的对。GCPD可以解决这件事。

 

但是…… **就是** 因为Tim。 **他的Tim** 。没人敢将枪口指着Tim完了还能当无事发生。

 

“那，我现在可以去了？”他问。蝙蝠侠思索了一会，Jason都开始怀疑自己和Bruce非得打一场了。

 

“好吧，”对方答应了，随之是一个轻笑。浅到没有旁人能观察。“我们留在这做支援。该建筑的地下室有一个通往南边小巷的出口，目前尚未设防，GCPD应该也还没注意到。” **好的** 。 **他甚至不必走下水道了** 。

 

他点了点头，抛出绳索，为了藏匿行踪特意绕了个大圈。果不其然，小巷里有一扇未上锁的门，附近也没有GCPD的人。这条路也许没标在最初的设计图上。他打开门悄悄地溜了进去。

 

他把门开着走进了地下室，一会还得引导人质从这里出去呢。救出人质是首要任务。然后，他就可以和那些抓了他的小鸟的人好好玩玩了。他顺着地下室走去，面前是一条走廊。他猜的没错，这地方过去是一间餐馆，地下室相当于第二个仓库，而当他继续深入看到一台一人高的大型冰柜时，猜测进一步得到了证实。左手边还有很多房间，目测是食品储藏室和员工卫生间。右手边是一间厨房——或者曾经是一间厨房。就在右边靠近厨房的位置有一条通道，很可能就是前往主厅的，就是曾经的用餐区。

 

他蹑手蹑脚往左边走去，决定先探查一下这些房间。人质有很大几率被押在主厅里，这样从街道上视角可见能够省去谈判者要求确认活口的麻烦。但是如果这些人是新手，那么他们也可能会把人质藏起来，向GCPD施压。他首先查看了冰柜。空的。

 

然后是员工室。也是空的。

 

他打开了卫生间的门……里头有个小鬼。

 

Jason快速上前用手捂住对方的嘴，以防其呼救。少年站在那儿，裤子还没提起来。Jason一手从他手上夺过M4，快速评估了一眼情况。这小子很明显是那群绑匪中的一员。很明显没受过训练，很明显正惊慌失措。

 

Jason叹了口气。 **好吧** 。

 

“知道我是谁吗？”他用最低沉的嗓音问道。那小鬼点点头，害怕得快要哭出来了。

 

“我有些问题问你，”他说。“如果敢大喊大叫，你就死定了。明白了吗？”那小鬼再次点了点头，于是Jason小心地移开了自己的手。

 

“你是谁？”

 

“Steve。我是哥谭市大学的学生。” **天** ， **还真是个小鬼** 。“求求你，我还不想死。没有人受伤。我们也不打算伤害他们。求你了。你看这枪。”这小子已经哭了起来，Jason照他所说的看了一下。第一眼，这的确就像是普通的M4，但是……比较轻。轻过头了。他拆下弹夹……“ **开什么玩笑** 。”他盯着那个少年说。

 

“怎么了？”耳麦中传来一个声音。

 

“枪是用来虚张声势的。里面都是空包弹。”他回答。

 

“求你，不要——”Jason翻了个白眼，打晕了那名少年，让他重新坐回马桶上，自己则离开了卫生间。

 

“红头罩，我正在联系GCPD，让他们来处理这件事。”头盔中响起蝙蝠侠的声音。Jason真想甩手走人。但没办法，这群家伙搅了他的计划，所以他也要捣捣乱。

 

“去你的，老蝙蝠，”他说，但并不带恶意。“这群小兔崽子觉得很好玩是不是。那我就让他们玩个够。”这想法令人愉悦。

 

“红头罩，不要激化矛盾。”蝙蝠侠说。“激化？用空包弹绑架了一群有钱佬，只为签一份愚蠢协议，还能怎么激化？”Jason反驳。

 

他只听到蝙蝠侠的一句“哼”。红头罩知道对方感到不快，但他愿意把此当作又一次胜利。他自信地把门猛撞开，全屋的注意力都被吸引到了他身上。快速扫视一圈，他可以得出三个结论：一，正如最初猜想的一样，所有人质都位于靠窗的位置。二，没有人受伤。三，一共四名绑匪，他们看上去全都和卫生间倒着的那小鬼一样，又年轻又蠢。

 

当所有人都一脸惊恐的望过来时，他忍不住偷笑。当然除了他的鸟儿，对方见到他似乎很震惊，那种“ **你是不是傻** ？”的震惊，如果他没有会错意的话。他笑着朝绑匪们大喊，“你们不会不知道这是 **我的** 地盘吧？”随后房间里的每一把武器都瞄准了他，而他也举起了自己的武器。两只银色的半自动.45手枪。

 

绑匪们全都吓愣在原地。被震慑住了。

 

**真棒** 。

 

 

——————

“你没事吧？”听见Tim靠近，Jason问道。其他人质都已经撤出警方那里去了，红头罩还留在后方等待录口供，也是为了确保不会再出什么纰漏。

 

与警方合作而不会被举枪击毙……也算身为联盟认证英雄的额外优待了。

 

但仍不值得大战外星害虫的活儿。

 

“你什么时候回来的？”Tim凑近了一点问。他们正站在厨房门口附近，Jason花了两秒钟考虑把Tim打包带回家，但是WE的公众形象估计禁不起一天两次绑架。

 

你看Tim，穿着笔挺的小西装，领带半松，真是怎么看怎么可口诱人。Jason不得不努力抑制自己就在此地光明正大地亲吻那双漂亮、粉嫩又丰满的唇的欲望。

 

“没多久。”见对方没有马上回答，Tim歪了下脑袋，“你不跟大伙儿出去吗？”他问，提醒自己别忘了职业操守。

 

Tim十分戏剧化地叹了口气，对上他的视线。“是啊，该走了。出去安抚投资者们。但是也不会差这两分钟啦。可怜的遇难者向他的救世主答谢不是吗，”对方装出一副感激的模样，随即上前一步，悄声说道，“然后再去你家好好答谢你。 **你懂的** 。”

 

Jason突然觉得口干舌燥，不得不舔了舔唇。而他身上的某个部位突然对Tim的提议 **十分** 感兴趣。天啊，他现在就想将那具身躯压在身下。 **现在** 。

 

“好，”他回答，发觉自己嗓音有些沙哑。笑着，他又补上一句，“我一直想要试一下 **落难少女的报恩** 是怎么样的。”Tim挑起一边眉毛，狡黠状，“抱歉，我不好角色扮演。”

 

Jason歪着脑袋抬起眉毛，虽然Tim看不见头盔下的表情。但是对方似乎理解他的意思一样，用柔和又诱人的语气说道，“猫耳装有一次就够了。”

 

**猫耳装** 是Tim提的主意。据说还是猫女送的。在对方那段 **一言难尽的道德灰暗时期** ，他曾在红罗宾和这套制服之间思考取舍。猫耳装那两部分分体式的贴身漆黑凯夫拉皮制服，像一只手套般包裹住他小鸟紧致结实的肉体。身上再套一件黑色皮夹克、一个猫咪项圈、装饰有猫耳的黑色护目镜，以及一对皮制的黑色高跟皮靴。

 

那晚，Jason见识到了Tim不一样的一面，一个占主导的Tim。

 

一个 **在上面** 的Tim。

 

**四次** 。

 

Jason真想就地堵住Tim的嘴。该死，他简直想要跪在地上， **哀求** ，然而他的耳麦中突然传出一声呻吟。那连着他的后援们的耳麦。

 

连着蝙蝠侠，罗宾， **还有** 神谕。 **啊** ， **脑补的素材拿好不谢** 。

 

而Tim听不到那个声音，还挂着一副挑逗的笑容，他计上心头。Jason对他健忘的男友得意一笑。

 

他轻松说道，“老蝙蝠说他 **没眼看了** 。”差不多也这个意思。没人想知道自己的两个养子在卧室都干了些什么。

 

Tim不解地四下环顾了一遭，最后迷惑地重新对上他的视线。“什么？”对方小声问道，大概还以为自己听错了。

 

“我开着自由麦。”他指了指自己的头盔。Tim傻傻地反应了一秒，才露出一副张口结舌的惊恐表情。

 

“什么？！B也在吗？”Tim尖叫道，Jason克制不住嘴角越翘越高。

 

“还有O和R。”他说。Tim的脸变成了猪肝色，对方愤慨地望着他，却挤不出一句回答。“你脸红起来真可爱。”他评价道。

 

“哦，我操，Jay。”对方说着推了他一把。

 

“这不就是你之前的提议吗？”他说着，声音里掩饰不住笑意。通讯器里传来一个心累的单字。“以及，老蝙蝠让我提醒你注意叫代号。”他想了想又加上一句，对着他男朋友的背影大喊道，而后者扭头就走的样子令Jason捧腹大笑。Jason跟上对方前往门口的步伐，准备去找负责的警官把手续搞定早点回家。

 

在现场逗留了几分钟向警察交代了各方事宜之后，他的肾上腺素也消退了，先前的疲惫感卷土重来。他打开通讯器，向蝙蝠侠报备自己去休假了。那声“哼”被他看作是一声许可，Jason便撤退回了家。他联络了Babs让她确保未来24小时他和小鸟儿的线路不会受到打扰。礼尚往来，他必须给对方发一张小鸟儿的猫耳装照片，但是毕竟谁也没说是Tim穿着时的照片啊，所以她就对着衣架上的猫耳装意淫吧。

 

很快他便回到了公寓，一进门，制服的沉重和过去三个星期的疲惫感便铺天盖地地袭来了。他恍惚地晃进卧室，制服脱得满地都是。身上只剩下内裤之后，他才四周收拾起地上的衣物。他正在弯腰捡鞋子时，大门就被打开了。

 

“我去。你都这样迎接我了，叫我还怎么生气？”门口传来一个声音。Jason转头看向他的鸟儿，发现Tim已经把外套脱了，领带解开，衣物搭在手上……他笑了笑，发觉Tim的视线完全聚焦在了他的屁股上。

 

他用力一巴掌拍在自己屁股上，“喜欢吗，小鸟儿？”Tim哼哼着靠近了点。Jason转过身，Tim的眼神在他全身上下扫视。Jason知道对方既是在欣赏这景致，同时也在评估伤势，而自己此时也是一样的。Tim的视线落在Jason的唇上时，后者正好吻住对方，深陷在对方的吻里。 **啊** ， **这感觉** ……

 

“好想你。”在两轮饥渴的吮吻之间，Tim低哑、难耐的声音说道。

 

“操，Tim。你根本不知道我有多想你。”Jason从对方的唇一路下移到颈部。Tim傻笑着拍了他的屁股一下。“来，大块头，让我来好好为你接风洗尘。”他说着把他往床上领去。

 

“我的天。我是真的，真的很想，”他说，看着Tim坐在床边，“但是我累毙了。”他坦言道。他眼睛都睁不开了，而Tim竟然没有注意到。“我这三个星期都没怎么睡。”他实话实说，跨坐在Tim腿上，双臂慵懒地拥住Tim，像只八爪鱼，脑袋搁在他男朋友的肩上。

 

“你开玩笑吧。”Tim听上去有点儿失望。Jay只能遗憾地笑笑，“我也希望啊，宝贝。”

 

Tim呼了口气，带着Jay一起倒在床垫上。“你得补偿我。”对方那认命般的语调使Jason发笑，“那当然，小小鸟。”他亲吻了Tim一下，随后从对方身上翻下来，钻进了被子里。

 

Tim离开了床铺一会，Jason几乎没留意，直到一具结实的肉体贴上了他的背部。他翻了个身松松地搂住了Tim，还将两人的双腿纠缠在一起。意识到他的鸟宝宝只穿着一条内裤，有大片肌肤可与他亲密接触之后，他的身子感到温暖且放松。唯一比现在更美妙的情况只有和他的小鸟儿大干一场而后赤裎相拥而眠，但就目前的条件下并不现实。他甚至没有足够的体力勃起，更不用说和Tim来一整套了。

 

何况他还有句格言：性的 **质** 比量要好。

 

他可不会让他的鸟儿不尽兴呢。

 

“爱你。”是Tim在说，Jason轻笑着吻着鸟儿的发顶，慢慢坠入梦乡。“我也爱你。”

 

Jason含糊说完，就感觉自己的意识被黑暗与暖意带走了。

 

“感谢你来拯救我。”

 

-Fin-


End file.
